


In Sickness (Husband!Tony Stark x Wife!Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: “Hi! Could you write an imagine where the reader has cramps and Tony ( who is the husband or boyfriend) cuddles the reader and fluff???”Whoever you are, I am so sorry this has taken so long! I hope this is worth the wait, you’re amazing





	In Sickness (Husband!Tony Stark x Wife!Reader)

In Sickness (Tony Stark x Wife!Reader)

Y/N Stark was a formidable woman. She was strong willed and stubborn, she knew what she wanted, and she worked hard for what she had. Including her husband. Y/N was the one who pursued Tony first, she was the one to propose, she was the one who controlled his flamboyant behaviour. She was very much his equal. But all mighty figures has a weakness. And Y/N’s weakness was the exact same as most people who owned a womb. Periods. They were hell.  
Normally she would just throw back some pills and get on with her day, organise meetings, view contracts, review designs. She was very good at her job and would normally ignore the small inconveniences, like periods, in order to continue her day smoothly.  
But there was something different about this period. It was made worse by the intense stress she had been put under by an emergency with the new design for medical equipment. Everyone had been on her case and everyone needed her attention. She had even nearly forgot about her period altogether, meaning that she took her pills too late to stop the pain before it started.  
Y/N lay on her bed with her eyes closed and a hot water bottle laying across the lower half of her stomach, it was starting to lose its warmth. Y/N had put on soft music and had turned out all the lights, for some reason this particular period had also come with a migraine from hell. Buy one get one free.   
Her face scrunched up when she felt a rather painful stab shoot across her abdomen. This was absolutely great. She had so much work still to do and this inconvenience was setting her back.   
“Mr Stark is requesting your presence, Mrs Stark.” Came the voice of FRIDAY.  
Y/N pushed a hand through her H/C hair and let out a long breath. “Well, you can tell him that I am a little busy dying, so he can piss off.” She snapped, instantly regretting it. Another side effect was the mood swings, something she hated when it came to her period.  
The bedroom door was slowly opened and Y/N knew it was her husband. He closed the door softly behind him and walked quietly towards her. She had so much respect for her husband, he knew exactly how to act when she was in this state. Y/N felt him slide onto the bed beside her and she turned to lay on her side, Tony lying behind her. Without a word, he slide his arm over her and put a warm hand on the skin of her lower stomach, gently applying pressure. Y/N let out a contented sigh and covered his hand with hers, feeling their wedding rings clang together.  
“I can invent something.”  
She felt Tony whisper this into her hair and she smiled, turning her head to peer at him from the corner of her eye.  
“Maybe with the right frequency, small electronic vibrations could soothe the pain.” He continued, sounding unsure with this plan though, period technology wasn’t really his specialty. If it was anyones.  
Y/N smiled and turned her head back to rest comfortably on the pillow. “That’s precious, Anthony.” She said. “I’ll be okay.”  
“But you’re in a lot of pain.”   
“Not a lot, some people deal with more pain than this during periods. Anyway, you promised to deal with me during sickness and health. This is my sickness and as long as you keep massaging my stomach like you are, then I have no room for complaint.” She replied, shutting her eyes again.  
“Do you need anything? Pads, chocolate, painkillers?” He asked.  
Y/N laughed quietly and shook her head. “No, Tony, just hold me and tell me you love me, I rarely get moments like this with you.”  
“Fine, fine. I love you.” He whispered and held her tighter to him.


End file.
